


Spoiler Alert

by 2ILoveFanFiction3



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bisexual Male Character, First Meetings, Gay Male Character, Harry Potter References, M/M, POV Liam Dunbar, Soulmates Liam Dunabr/Theo Raeken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:15:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23627557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2ILoveFanFiction3/pseuds/2ILoveFanFiction3
Summary: Nobody hated their soulmates first words.Nobody but Liam DunbarHe was going to find his soulmate and give him a piece of his mind. But what if his soulmate was so freaking attractive that he lost his own mind?
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 11
Kudos: 168





	Spoiler Alert

Nobody hated their soulmates first words

Nobody but Liam Dunbar.

The minute Liam’s soulmates first words had appeared, he was beyond fascinated. The tattoo sat just below his collar bone in an elegant bronze curvy handwriting. The words had first appeared on his skin when he was 12, as they did for everyone else and Liam remembers tracing them for hours, trying to understand what the word really meant.

Mason and Corey had begged him to reveal his words or even tell them what his soulmates first words where, but no matter how much they begged his never told them, how could he when he didn’t even understand the words scribbled on his skin. Liam didn’t want to sound like an idiot for not knowing what his soulmates mark meant. Then it all changed when he picked up the first book in the Harry Potter series.

He has sported a permanent scowl for weeks and his temper always seemed to be simmering, waiting to break free. It only got worse as he proceeded to read the next book and then the next.

Mason and Corey didn’t understand why their best friend had been so mad and pissed off, of course he would get angry and rant for hours or simply cry when a character died in on of the many books he read, but this beyond cruel. He wore his rage throughout the whole series as if the words had been written with an innocent man’s blood. And later on, they couldn’t understand how Liam had prophesised that Dumbledore would die- it was uncalled for.

And all they got out of Liam was ‘curse my stupid soulmate’

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nobody knew when they would meet their soulmate.

Nobody but Liam Dunbar.

Liam knew what he was in for when he booked a ticket to the first day, the very first showing of Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince. When the day came around; it didn’t occur to him that he should probley dress nice or at least brush his hair. No, he just marched into the theatre in black skinny jeans, a dark blue demine jack over a loose wight t-shirt and his favourite pair of dark maroon vans. He was already plotting his revenge that he would take when he stumbled upon his soulmate.

As the credits of the movie rolled; Liam mulled around in the crowd impatiently. His eyes darting here and there as he strained his ears to catch every bit of chatter.

Nothing

He was there until the very end, till not a single soul was left in the theatre. Just empty popcorn tubs and cans of cold drinks. Liam gave way to his confusion and he stood there wondering what had gone wrong. His soulmate was supposed to be here.

Liam was still in a haze when the theatre employees had kicked him out. It hadn’t occurred to him that he may have somehow miscalculated it all. What if his soulmate would turn up at the next showing? Or the one after that? What was he supposed to do? How did this soulmate thing work anyway?

Not knowing what to do, Liam turned into the parking lot, absentmindedly searching for his car. And that was when he heard it, as clear as day, the words that had been branded into his skin since he was twelve years old.

_“But why did they have to kill Dumbledore?”_

In an instant Liam whipped his head towards the source of the voice, legs automatically marching towards it. He grabbed the man, ignoring the muscles he could feel bulging under the man’s jumper as he swirled him around by his shoulder, so they stood face to face.

“You asshole!” Liam spat, jabbing a finger at the mans chest who was looking at him in shock “you ruined my whole childhood” he growled furiously, glaring up at the man.

Liam could pinpoint the exact moment the man’s shock turned into surprise and then into radiating happiness “it’s you” he exhaled, beaming down at Liam.

"And you spoiled the best series in the universe for me! Can you imagine what it was like? Reading Dumbledore's name and immediately knowing he was going to die at some point? Reading ahead and discovering this great character only to know he will die - fuck I knew Dumbledore was going to die even before J K Rowling did", Liam ranted, releasing his anger that had been pent up all these years.

And Liam hated spoilers

He also hated deviously handsome men who gave spoilers and had the audacity to give him and amused smile.

It was now that Liam’s mind started to catch up with the fact that the man standing within two inches of him was the most beautiful person, he had ever laid eyes on. His hair was a deep brown that seemed to blend to a light brown near the end, he was wearing a bright pink jumper that looked two sizes bigger, black skin-tight ripped jeans with plain white converse. Even though the jumper looked three times to big, Liam could clearly see how muscular the man was but his were more focused on the man’s face.

Liam had never seen a man wear makeup before, but this one here looked like it was made for him. His cheek bones where flushed a rosy pink, with a slight golden highlight that made them look even more prominent, his eyes where chiselled with a dark eyeliner that made his eyes pop. Eyes that where a beautiful mix of moss green and sea glass with a slash of blue that looked swirled among the other colours, Liam knew he could spend hours looking into those eyes. Then Liam’s gaze shifted lower to his lips, they where a plump dark pink that where covered with a clear gloss and his throat went dry.

This was his soulmate.?

Liam had realised that he had been staring at the man, more specifically his lips and snapped out of his daze, moving a couple of inches away.

“it’s nice to meet you too” His soulmate chuckled, his eyes crinkling adorably.

Liam scowled, “who the hell walks out of a theatre yelling spoiler? Couldn’t you a least have given a spoiler alert?”

“I’m sorry” The man mused with a lazy smirk, though Liam highly doubted that it was sincere. That’s when Liam noticed the man hadn’t taken his eyes off him yet. Oh crap. What was he wearing again?

“But even if I had given you a ‘spoiler alert’ what would you have done? Never look at the words that have been engraved into your skin?”

Well, his words made sense, Liam grudgingly admitted.

“Besides” he continued “you gave me quite a set of soulmate words too, you know” The man arched a perfect eyebrow, pulling down his own shirt to reveal Liam words, Liam eyes were more caught up with the tattoo on the mans hand, it was a simple rose in the middle but the vines seemed to split off and wrap around his fingers like rings. It took Liam more time then he like to admit to prosses them before he flushed a deep red.

“It’s all your fault” He simply shrugged, which was technically true “I’m still mad about the spoiler”

Liam heard a snort and his eyes flickered to behind his soulmate where another man, possible his soulmates friend, was eyeing the two of them.

“I like this one, Theo” He declared, cocking his head in Liam direction “he’ll keep you on your toes”

Theo.

His soulmates name was Theo.

Liam really wanted to try it out on his tongue.

Theo rolled his eyes, flipping a finger at his friend “get lost Brett, can’t you see I’m busy here?”

“Hmmm” Brett nodded, smirking as he opened the door to his car. ‘I’m pretty sure you’ll find your own ride home then”

His head disappeared into the car and within seconds he had shot off on his way.

“So” Theo turned his head back to Liam, his eyes shimmering with interest. “sorry for that, Brett is an imbecile. I didn’t get the chance to introduce myself. My name is Theo Raeken”

“William Dunbar” Liam replied automatically “but I prefer that everyone call me Liam”

“Liam, I like it” Theo purred. A shiver shot down Liam’s spin and his toes curled. Hearing his own name coming from Theo’s lips shouldn’t sound so sinful. Wait what? He supposed to be angry”

He opened his mouth to argue “I’m still mad about-“

“The spoiler, yes I know” Theo said with a smile as he stepped closer to him “but perhaps you could let me apologise and charm you over a cup of coffee?”

Theo eyes danced mischievously all over Liam’s face “also you have to say yes because you’re my only ride now”

Liam let out a snort of amusement “asking favours already are we, Theo?”

He liked how his soulmates name rolled so easily off his tongue and by the looks of it Theo quite liked it too.

“I guess I’ll have to keep track of the favours and repay you later, babe” Theo shrugged, giving him a look that made Liam realise exactly what kind of repayment he was talking about.

“Okay” he simply said.

What? Liam was not going to refuse his soulmate a date when he was stranded outside a movie theatre. Liam could be made over spoiler alerts later, after his brain stopped short-circuiting.

Theo gave Liam a radiant smile that lit up his whole face like Christmas lights and Liam’s insides melted. Definitely later.

Theo slipped his fingers into Liam and shuffled closer as Liam took the lead and started walking in his car’s direction. This evening wasn’t going exactly as Liam imagined but for once he wasn’t complaining. Maybe his soulmate wasn’t that bad.


End file.
